In Memoriam
The memorial service in Iacon is a deceptively simple but highly communal affair. With the sudden losses of Nyon then Orion Pax fresh in the public memory but mingled with the death of Zeta and the Decepticon's rise to power, tensions and feelings are mixed and a central authority is a little hard to find at the moment. The vigil for the dead has no borders or checkpoints and it's loosely defined by hearing distance from a stand that's been erected for speakers to use in turn. Mourners of all stripes and castes come and go throughout the cycle, keeping a steady but changing population in Trion Square. Energon is provided by dispensers set upon the bronze walkway nearby, and among smaller, ad-hoc displays two stand out: an enormous but completely empty stand that's been cordoned off with hazard markers, and a small, plain pedestal upon which rests a likewise small, plain artifact. It's a hollow orange sphere with a handle on either side and a blue crystal visible within; the Matrix last carried by Zeta Prime. Overclock isn't the first to arrive at the memorial service. Despite her best efforts, the Insecticon slept in but she did at least find time to clean herself off before arriving. The thick layer of ash that had previous coated every part of her frame (yes every) has been washed, scrubbed, and blasted away and her underlying coats of paint refreshed and waxed. As she approaches the sight of the vigil, the Decepticon brand on her chest shines in the sunlight as her visor sweeps the proceedings. Flanking her on either side are twin muscle car alt-modes with matching paint that's been glossed to an equal shine (minus her white trim). It's a rare sight to see the femme this clean and presentable but it's also a rare occasion. For the first time in a long while, Leadslinger is thankful for a crowd-- ironically enough, it gives him the space he needs to simply observe and mourn. Though he is certain someone will eventually recognize his status as a now-former Triorian Guard, for now he contents himself to blend in with the rest of the visitors, silently paying his respects to those that have fallen. Parting her way through the crowd, Overclock makes her way towards the podium while keeping her tail curled against her back. The last thing she needs is to stab someone by accident... The Vehicons beside her drift into the crowd as she reaches the stand and steps up to it, letting the femme stand alone. If not for the facemask hiding her expression, Overclock would look rather awkward. Public speaking isn't really her thing. "Hello," she greets softly, testing the microphone before her. Clawed hands grip the podium as the former empty now Decepticon chooses her words. "I'm no one special and I'm not so good with words but I'd like to add something to the service here... I didn't know Orion Pax very well but he was a special mech, an inspiring mech, a mech we could really use right now. We've all lost a lot of people getting here - Autobots, Decepticons, empties, intellectuals - and," here the Insecticon needs to pause, "all of Nyon. With a lot of help, a /lot/ of help, from everyone, some of us have made a monument to mark the occasion so we can remember it in the future and honour those that aren't here to share it with us." Over the radio frequency she's relied upon for the past three cycles, Overclock adds, < Fly it in nice and easy. The landing zone is marked and clear. > Parting her way through the crowd, Overclock makes her way towards the podium while keeping her tail curled against her back. The last thing she needs is to stab someone by accident... The Vehicons beside her drift into the crowd as she reaches the stand and steps up to it, letting the femme stand alone. If not for the facemask hiding her expression, Overclock would look rather awkward. Public speaking isn't really her thing. "Hello," she greets softly, testing the microphone before her. Clawed hands grip the podium as the former empty now Decepticon chooses her words. "I'm no one special and I'm not so good with words but I'd like to add something to the service here... I didn't know Orion Pax very well but he was a special mech, an inspiring mech, a mech we could really use right now. We've all lost a lot of people getting here - Autobots, Decepticons, empties, intellectuals - and," here the Insecticon needs to pause, "all of Nyon. With a lot of help, a /lot/ of help, from everyone, some of us have made a monument to mark the occasion so we can remember it in the future and honour those that aren't here to share it with us." Over the radio frequency she's relied upon for the past three cycles, Overclock adds, < Fly it in nice and easy. The landing zone is marked and clear. > Cascade has her own plans and goals at this time, but there was time to mourn. She'd only known Orion Pax, for a brief amount of time? Yet he'd proven to be a good Mech who had seemed to be one of the law officers who understood justice. Well as Cascade saw it. Her thoughts do not wander for very long as she's currently in her Rotor Craft mode. She's currently in formation with three other fliers who have cables attached to their frames, for the group is carrying a massive larger than life statue of Orion Pax. It was a somber movement yet if not for Pax? She was certain that Megatron would have been overwhelmed by Zeta alone and the future for the planet would be very bleak. Well bleaker than it might already be. "Okay keep it together we're almost there, the landing zone is clear. Let's do this right the first time!" It's only now she gets a good look the crowd below, it's quite the array of Cybertrian society to be sure, but she's got a job to do, so she's going to focus on that. Along with Cascade, an orange and grey twin-rotor craft tweaks the pitch of his blades as they settle into a hover over the landing zone. Decepticon purple is proudly visible on both sides of his body, marking the statue hanging below as a truly joint effort. Now he just has to not mess up... As Cascade and the others come into view, Overclock turns to the pedestal and motions the crowd away. "If you could all give them some room and stay well clear of the hazard stripes. They've got a heavy load up there..." Prowl has been here and there. After having spoken with Megatron directly, he has a lot on his mind. He expresses this weightiness of thought by staring at the fake matrix encased in the memorial and display. Cascade is keeping with the other fliers now. She knows some of the other lifters are Decepticons? However? She doesn't care, not about something like this. She keeps with the others s they move in, she does attempt to time her movments in preperation for the drop. This was going to take a bit of luck and skill to get right. < I think I've got my side steady. Is this the right speed? > The twin-rotor to Cascade's right asks as he takes cues from the others and begins to descend, helping to lower the statue towards the ground. As it drops closer to the pedestal, the two Vehicons in the crowd step over the hazard lines and raise their arms to help steady it for the last few meters. < It looks good from here, just keep doing what you're doing, > Overclock adds as a token remark. The podium gives the femme an aesthetic view as the freshly polished figure of Orion Pax is lowered plaque and all down to its mount. Unfortunately the view is aesthetic only; watching from the side, the Insecticon is trusting Cascade and the others in these final moments. With a weighty, two-part thud of dense metal on metal, the statue's edge lands on the pedestal and then the rest of the base follows. The cables leading overhead slacken as the rotorcraft are freed of their load and as the Vehicons back away, the monument is left to stand free in all its splendor. Orion Pax Memorial : An ardent structure of vibrant colours, the sculpture of Orion Pax is literally larger than life and stands comfortably over the head of most Cybertronians. Simple in pose but detailed in construction, it depicts the archivist turned field commander turned rebel in his earlier, more peaceful form. : His frame shimmers with cobalt blues and red lead oxides carefully matched to the hues of his paneling. Segmentations, screws, and joints are a mix of artistry and engineering - in some places sculpted and in some places real and functional - hinting at the collaborative effort involved and the need to keep the statue standing on its own without Orion's spark to sustain it. : When sunlight strikes the edge of its frame, crystals in the statue's headlights and optics glisten with an imitation of life but missing to those who knew him, the lights are hollow and lack the spark that gave them meaning. Orion Pax is here perhaps in spirit but the mech himself is gone. : At the base of the statue, a platinum plaque bears a date and simple inscription: To Those Left Behind and Who Got Us This Far. Cascade contiune to work with the other as Overclock notes they are doing it right. The move to get the thin in place and it's just about there. Once it's in place she'll let the cables slacken and then she'll detach the cables. She'll then move to find a spot to come in for a landing and transform. To get a proper view of it from the ground. Once the statue is in place, Overclock breathes a sigh of relief a little too loud to stay hidden from her microphone. "Thank you Cascade, Turbulence, Backdraft," she praises. The Insecticon takes a few moments to admire the monument, feeling a swell of pride at having something to contribute despite the somber occasion. "That's all I had," the femme closes with, almost as an afterthought before stepping off the podium and moving to the outside of the crowd to try to avoid too much post-speech embarrassment.